


Kiss the Cow

by sea_sighs



Category: Just Cause (Video Games)
Genre: GOD the writing for them was so sparse throughout the game and yet so fucking compelling, M/M, thats it thats the whole reason I'm writing this fic, they deserve love and tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_sighs/pseuds/sea_sighs
Summary: He ignores the pang that inevitably comes when leaving someone you love. It makes Rico ache all over. Like when skims too low on the tarmac, crashlanding on the light of a lightpole. Dizzy and sick and hurting.orRico is leaving. Mario doesn't want him to leave.
Relationships: Mario Frigo/Rico Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kiss the Cow

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading!!! only love!!!!

"You know it's bad luck to step over the suitcase Rico." Mario's voice comes from the other side of the room, soft and lazy.

He's laying on the sofa underneath the aircon, an arm over his eyes. _It doesn't make my hair frizzy, Rico._ To which Rico replied with a click of his tongue and an opening of a window. If he indulges his friend too much he will be the ruin of Medici.

_Always bruja to me_.

He ignores the pang that inevitably comes when leaving someone you love. It makes Rico ache all over. Like when skims too low on the tarmac, crashlanding on the light of a lightpole. Dizzy and sick and hurting. His mind already has come to the thought. It had been twenty years since he had last been here, when will be the next time he'll be back?

Until it gets so bad that he has to?

_We have comm links Mario._

_I know I know, he says in that easy way of his._

The obvious is left out in the open. In the gap of noise. Where cicadas sing and the sea stretches on forever.

_It won't be the same._ Mario had said like a slap of cold ham on the face. Crashing into whatever emotion, whatever poetry that moment had. Honest to the point of hurting. That was last night, in the dark dim light of the moon and the failing porch-light, fizzing as it went. Dinner and wine-drunk, pulling heat to his face, and things out of his mouth.

_I haven't been happy since you left_ \- Mario had said. The smell of Mario's cologne and the smell of sweat. Blood doesn't smell like anything when it's fresh. Only when its crusted and there under the sun for a long time. Fresh, it's like liquid heat, pushing through Rico's fingers. Rico blinks away the thoughts clouding his work. His plane leaves at three, and he still has to drive.

He steps back over the suitcase. He wouldn't want tempt fate over something so small, after all. 

Looking down at his luggage again it's filled up with most of his hardware, his extra suit, and some t-shirts. He throws a spare one at Mario. All things considered, Rico does like to travel light.

He half expects a balled up shirt to hit him in retaliation but when it doesn't he looks up at Mario. Suddenly quiet and unmoving. Has he fallen asleep? Rico waits for a beat, then hears the loong soft sigh of him dozing.

The idiot... Rico walks over, half exasperated and half fond and plonks himself onto the sofa. He puts a hand on Marios knee and shakes.

"Wake up Mario, I need your help."

Then he notices it. Mario's hands clenched around his shirt. Rico feels a pang of something then. It makes him feel sideways. To realise that Mario is breathing very slowly. Almost gritting through it. Rico's hand reaches out to Mario's. Gently unpicking them from his own shirt.

"Mario?"

"I miss you."

"I'm still here"

"Yes and I miss you still." A soft tremble. In him. In the air. Slowly Rico feels his heart sinking. He slowly unpicks Marios arm from his face. His eyes are wet with tears.

"Oh no, Mario dont cry" He leans close to cradle Mario's cheek.

"You cant say that to me." Mario jolts upward, throwing Rico's hand off of him; tilting his world all over again. "You know when I cry I cry! Deal with it."

Rico only frowns. He's slow to put his hand up again, giving Mario every chance to change his mind. When it lands, eventually, in those slow aching seconds, Mario lets out a shaky exhale. Rico shoots him a small smile. He hopes it's reassuring.

Vulnerability isn't exactly Rico's strength but Mario wears it openly, uncomplicatedly. He knows this by the face in his hands, by the marrow of his bones, by the streaks he thumbs away on _his_ cheek. And now again. Mario comes to cup Rico's hand against his own face, holding it tight as if any moment now Rico would take it back.

A sigh is knocked out Rico's chest. He has dreamt of _this_ moment for years, in the best of his dreams and the worst of his nightmares. He expected it would be hard, mired in all of Rico's issues and preservations, but it comes to him truthfully and freely. 

"I did not think I loved you. We were children. But I did. I do."

"Oh." Mario says, then "Oh. Oh!" His eyes go wide.

Rico can't help but laugh, knocking their foreheads together, "Oh Mario"

"Oh dont Mario me! You know. You must know."

"I do now"

"And?"

Rico leans down and kisses him. Softly, gently.

"You stupid cow, Moorio." He whispers still eyes closed. Then laughs as Mario punches him in shoulder. There is one question left that itches at the back of Rico's throat.

"Is it really bad luck?"

Mario blinks to a sort of wakefulness, eyeing Rico with confusion. He looks like an owl Rico thinks pleasantly.

"The suitcase" Rico clarifies. _The flight back. Going back. Do you want me back?_

Mario's brow furrows, a sudden intensity comes over them. Like a cloud over the sun. Then, slowly, "Only if you wish it"

Rico swallows, forcing himself not to squirm "And what if I wish for good luck? For forever?"

Mario smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!!! I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
